My Bitch
by MickiesQueen
Summary: Melina’s a bitch. But she’s my bitch.


_Mickie's POV_

She's such a bitch! But she's my bitch. Technically she's not mine, but I like to think she is. She's just so perfect in every way. And I want her, I want her to be mine.

" _Mickie?!_ " She yelled at me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and my eyes travelled up her body and eventually I was looking into the eyes of Melina Perez. Her eyes were a chocolate brown colour and her features glowed in the dim light of the locker room. She was beautiful.

" _Yeah?"_ I said to her. I hadn't been paying any attention to what she was saying. She took a step closer to me and had me against the wall. " _W-What are you doing?"_ I asked, stuttering. Shit I sounded so vulnerable. But I can't help it, she makes me so... weak.

" _You haven't been listening to me."_ She said. I bit my lip and looked down. She lifted my face back up to look at her with her index finger and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

" _Sorry."_ I mumbled. Why the fuck am I apologising?!

"We lost the match!" She yelled again. I flinched. Shit. She looked at me with a predatory smirk and leaned towards me. She glanced down at my lips and captured them in a soft and quick kiss before moving away. " _We need to be on our A game!"_ She yelled again before leaving the locker room.

 _In my hotel room._

I lay on my bed trying to find something to watch on TV, but I couldn't focus. All I could think about was her. Her soft lips on mine. It definitely happened. Right? I wasn't sure, she left me so confused. Why did she kiss me?

 _Knock knock!!_

I sighed and climbed out of my bed and walked to the door. I opened the door and Melina was stood there in a tight black dress looking so hot.

" _Can I help you?"_ Now I was even more confused, she kissed me and now she's at my hotel room. The fuck?

Melina didn't say anything. Instead she looked me over hungrily before pushing me further into the room and slamming the door.

" _Melina? What the fuck?"_ I said finding the confidence to ask her. She looked at me, her eyes were filled with tears. " _Are you okay?"_ She shook her head.

" _What are you doing to me Mickie?"_ She asked.

" _What do you mean? You kissed me, and turned up here in the middle of the night"_

" _You don't seem to have a problem with it."_ There she was. Being a bitch again. " _You liked it. The kiss."_ I nodded my head slowly. " _Do you want me to do it again?_ " She asked seductively. I nodded my head, I wasn't exactly going to let this pass!

Melina stepped forward and put her hand on my waist. Her warm hand slid under the bottom of my tank top and she ran her hand across my stomach. She used her other hand to caress my cheek and she leaned forward capturing my lips with her own in an achingly slow kiss.

She guided me backwards to the bed and lay me down. She climbed onto me and straddled me. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip and I immediately gave her the access she wanted. Our tongues battled and she pushed my tank top up and over my boobs. She pulled away from the kiss and kissed her way up my stomach.

" _Melina."_

She looked up at me and tilted her head.

" _W-We should stop."_ I said, not really wanting to. It was a bad idea and I wanted to go through with it but like I said, it's a bad idea.

" _Why?"_ She questioned.

" _It's a bad idea."_ I said back. She raised an eyebrow at me and sat up, still straddling me.

" _Seriously? It's not a bad idea. You want it and I want it so I don't see what the problem is."_

 _"Can you stop being a bitch for one minute?!"_ I yelled at her. I instantly regretted saying that when I saw the hurt in her eyes.

" _Ouch."_ She said. _"I didn't know you thought that about me."_ I could hear the pain in her voice, yet she still continued sitting on me. I thought she would've left, though I'm glad she hasn't.

" _I'm sorry."_ I said quietly. _"I shouldn't have said that."_ Melina didn't do anything. I sat up and placed my hands on her waist so she didn't move from her seated position on me. She looked at me and sighed.

" _I should go."_ She tried to get up but I held onto her.

" _No, stay."_

 _"Why?"_

I leaned in and kissed her again.

" _I want you to stay."_ I said innocently. She smiled. God damn she's so fucking sexy.

" _Okay."_ She said. _"I'll stay."_

I smiled at her and planted a kiss on her cheek. I flipped us so she was laying down and I was hovering above her. I kissed her again and lay down next to her. Melina wrapped her legs around my body and lay her head on my chest. I covered us with the blanket and wrapped my arms around her.

" _Mickie?"_ She said quietly.

" _Hm?"_

" _I love you."_ She whispered and nuzzled herbhead against my chest. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

" _I love you too Melina."_

So in reality Melina Perez was a bitch. But she's my bitch. And I love her so much.

 **Lol so idk where this came from but hope you enjoyed lmao read and Rate?**


End file.
